The Protector en Français
by HarPys
Summary: TRADUCTION LV est mort, la guerre est finie et HP s'apprête à vivre pour lui, mais il à une dernière tâche à accomplir. A Forks. Parce qu'il le doit, parce qu'il en a besoin, parce que Cedric Diggory est toujours vivant.


**Titre: **The Protector

**Auteur: **Ebony Rayne

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Harry – Edward (Cedric)

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, je ne suis que la traductrice et rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé: **Voldemort est mort, la guerre est terminée, et Harry est prêt à se détendre et à vivre sa vie, mais il lui reste une dernière chose à faire. Harry va à Forks, Washington; parce qu'il le doit, parce qu'il en a besoin, parce que Cedric Diggory est toujours vivant.

**Avertissements:** et bien, c'est un slash, évidemment. C'est un Harry-Cedric/Edward. Donc, avec Harry Potter, tout correspond aux livres jusqu'à l'épilogue et tous les décisions liées à Ginny Weasley dans 'Les Reliques de la Mort'. Quand à Twilight, ils sont là, c'est tout. Ils sont à Forks, Bella n'existe pas, et ce sont les vacances d'été, à vous de décider de quelle année. La ligne temporelle de Twilight n'a pas de réelle importance dans cette histoire, désolée.

OooO

_The Protector_

La guerre était terminée, Voldemort était mort, la Lumière avait gagnée, et pourtant, Harry ne célébrait pas. Il avait finalement vaincu l'homme qui avait ruiner sa vie et il était libre de vivre la vie normale qu'il avait toujours voulu, comme le reste du monde s'y attendait; devenir attrapeur professionnel pour l'Angleterre, puis Auror, puis Ministre de la Magie, épouser Ginny Weasley (qui le poussait à faire sa demande depuis des semaines maintenant), avoir des douzaines d'enfants et vivre-heureux-pour-toujours parce que, vraiment, n'était-ce pas ce que le héros devait faire ?

Mais non; Harry était dans un avion, se dirigeant vers une obscure ville de l'autre côté de l'océan, espérant finir une dernière tâche de son passé avant de pouvoir aller de l'avant. Et il le devait à Dumbledore. Comme si il avait besoin d'une autre raison pour avoir envie de lancer un sort au vieil homme.

Ça avait commencé après la bataille finale quand McGonagall avait appelé Harry dans le bureau du Directeur, indiquant que le portrait de Dumbledore avait besoin de lui parler. Une fois là-bas, on annonça à Harry quelque chose qui lui donna envie de ressusciter le vieil homme juste pour pouvoir le tuer à nouveau.

Cedric Diggory était vivant.

OooO

Edward était assis sur le canapé en cuir dans le salon, regardant ses frères en pleine compétition sur deux Playstation différentes pour voir qui finirait un quelconque jeu d'assassin en premier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'il relisait pour la énième fois. C'était une copie visiblement lu et relu du 'Seigneur des Anneaux' et Edward n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il le lisait de nouveau. Il avait déjà mémorisé la série, merci à quelques avantages vampirique – bon sang, il l'avait tellement lu qu'il l'aurait mémorisé même si il avait été humain – et pourtant, Edward ne pouvait penser à aucune raison de pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de recommencer.

Ce n'était pas le genre de livre qu'il lisait habituellement. Etant un vampire, il méprisait généralement lire quelque sorte de fantasy et appréciait bien plus les étranges romances ou aventure narrative, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos des personnages, les intrigues, le ton général de l'histoire qui lui semblait familier. Pas exactement réconfortant (comme si leurs récits de guerre pouvaient réconforter !) mais familier et, pour des raisons inconnues, Edward aimait plutôt ce sentiment.

Edward ignora facilement les pensées de Carlisle alors que son Sire répondait au téléphone et recommença à observer ses frères. Mais quand Carlisle laissa échapper un halètement bruyant, Edward se tourna vers l'esprit de son père juste à temps pour entendre **Oh Dieu**.

"Carlisle ?" Demanda Edward, vaguement conscient que le reste de sa famille attendait que leur leader parle. Edward essaya à nouveau d'entendre ses pensées mais ne capta qu'un grand vide. "Papa ?"

"Edward ?" Questionna Carlisle, presque comme si il n'avait pas été conscient de la présence des autres. Edward mis sa main sur l'épaule de son Sire et la serra avec rassurance, que ce soit pour Carlisle ou pour lui-même il ne saurait le dire.

"Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quel est le problème ?" Demanda gentiment Edward en éloignant son Sire du téléphone.

Carlisle releva les yeux et Edward aurait été humain il aurait haleter devant les expressions dans le regard de l'autre; désespoir, confusion, nostalgie, peur, et le plus profond, le plus sincère regret.

"Edward," commença Carlisle, ses pensées toujours aussi opiniâtrement vides. Edward était positif sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que son père était sur le point de dire. "Edward, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir."

OooO

Harry sortit de l'avion et se dirigea vers sa voiture de location, vérifiant que son GPS était configuré pour cette ville au nom marrant… Fork (1), il était pratiquement sûr que c'était ça.

**Non, attends,** pensa Harry alors qu'il vérifiait sa destination. **Fork**_**s**_**. Si près.** Il soupira mentalement en un faux désappointement et toucha la potion qu'il avait enlevée du sac que Hagrid lui avait donné pour la mettre dans la poche de son manteau alors que la voiture se conduisait toute seule. Il pensa à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos de la préparation. C'était une mixture très spécial désigné pour dénicher toutes les substances ou charmes d'altération de mémoire. Ça effaçait les faux souvenirs et causait au buveur de revivre ses vrais souvenirs en accéléré. La potion nettoierait la mémoire, effaçant d'un coup les effets du venin de vampire et du charme placé par Dumbledore pour persuader Cedric de sa fausse vie.

Bien sûr, avec une telle quantité d'information, il y avait une chance que Cedric souffre de dommages au cerveau, cependant, l'esprit d'un vampire pouvait traiter les choses plus rapidement qu'un esprit humain, et si les choses devaient malgré tout mal tourné, Harry était un legilimens accompli et pourrait entrer dans la psyché de Cedric et le tenir éloigné des souvenirs, lui permettant de les gérer plus facilement. Harry espérait juste qu'il n'en arriverait pas là. Il était sûr que Cedric n'apprécierait pas que Harry connaisse tout de sa vie, bonnes intentions ou non. Harry savait que lui-même n'aimerait pas.

Le GPS bipa et Harry releva les yeux, voyant devant lui une maison spectaculaire dans une magnifique forêt. La résidence Cullen. Il était arrivé.

OooO

Edward leva la tête en entendant le son d'une voiture approcher, refusant de reconnaître sa famille autour de lui.

Non, pas sa famille, sa coven. Une famille ne lui aurait pas caché un secret si monumental, le laissant croire à une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, qui n'avait même pas exister en premier lieu.

Il était un sorcier. Un vrai sorcier, avec des robes et un chapeau pointu et une baguette et tout, et sa fam-… coven ne lui avait pas dit. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à altérer les quelques souvenirs qu'il aurait pût avoir la chance de conserver et avait placés des sorts sur l'emblème Cullen qu'ils portaient pour, non seulement garder les sorts sur lui en place et bloquer quelque magie à laquelle il aurait eu accès, mais aussi pour l'empêcher d'entendre les moindres pensées qu'ils auraient pût avoir à propos de sa vraie vie. Edward baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où son brassard avait été avant qu'il ne le déchire dans un élan de rage. Il ne savait toujours pas où il l'avait jeté.

"Ed-" Commença Carlisle alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre le long de leur allée, mais Edward le coupa.

"Tais-toi." Ordonna-t-il, sa voix aussi dure que son expression. "Il n'y a _Aucune. Excuse_." Tout le monde se tut à nouveau après ça. Même Rosalie n'avait pas essayé de lui parler après que sa magie l'ai envoyé dans un mur.

Edward vola vers la porte en un instant et l'ouvrit au moment où le visiteur, le sorcier venu pour lui rendre ses souvenirs, s'apprêtait à frapper. Edward l'examina pendant la seconde avant de le laisser entrer. Le sorcier était grand, à peine quelques centimètres plus petit qu'Edward lui-même, avec des cheveux noirs sauvages et de perçants yeux verts d'une teinte éthéré qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Edward remarqua une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sous sa frange et une expression las du monde sur son visage qui parlait de guerre. Il était bronzé et agile avec de subtil muscles sous son long manteau noir. Quelque chose s'alluma dans la mémoire d'Edward, mais il lui échappa alors qu'il essayait de l'attraper.

Edward le laissa entrer et le sorcier se dirigea vers le fauteuil, s'asseyant avec grâce et s'appuyant contre le dossier. L'homme savait surement ce qu'ils étaient, mais il ne montrait aucune peur ou même circonspection alors que la coven s'installait autour de lui. Edward essaya d'entrer dans l'esprit du sorcier mais il rencontra une barrière. Il décida que cela devait être la magie de l'homme et se déplaça afin d'être face à cette énigme fatiguée.

"Salut." Dit le sorcier d'un ton calme. "Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

OooO

Harry regarda les vampires autour de lui depuis son siège dans leur salon, ignorant le gros trou dans l'un des murs qui révélait leur cuisine, et se demanda si cela n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il ne vienne pas du tout. Instinctivement, après avoir renforcés ses barrières d'occlumencie pour bloquer le nouveau talent de Cedric, Harry avait commencé à chercher dans les esprits de la coven dès qu'il était entré pour un quelconque signe d'hostilité, mais avait à la place découvert que Cedric avait subit une conspiration, comme lui-même; un énorme secret lui avait été cacher pour son "bien" puis avait été révélé au pire moment pour la seule raison qu'il ne pouvait être tût plus longtemps.

Par respect pour le fait qu'il devrait quand même éventuellement entrer dans son esprit, Harry était rester à l'écart des pensées de Cedric, choisissant plutôt de lire le Sire, Carlisle, la femme blonde à l'air hostile, Rosalie, et le soldat empathe, Jasper, si il se souvenait bien des faits du dossier de Dumbledore.

Alors que Carlisle avait l'air d'être sur le point de commencer ses propres introductions, Harry le coupa. "Je sais qui vous êtes, qui vous êtes tous, et je sais tout de vos vies en tant que vampire; j'en sais aussi probablement plus que vous-même à propos de vos vies humaines, donc passons directement à la raison pour laquelle je suis là, non ?" Rosalie et son compagnon, Emmett (que Harry suspectait être en partie géant), avaient l'air contrariés, mais Harry payait plus d'attention à Cedric qui avait lui l'air satisfait qu'ils ne jouent à aucun jeux.

"Cela peut se passer de deux façons; un, je pars maintenant et vous pouvez tous retourner à vos vies comme si je ne les avais jamais interrompues, ou deux," Harry sortit la potion restauratrice de mémoire et la leva, sa profonde couleur bleue attrapant la lumière; il se tourna vers Cedric, "tu prends cette potion et restaure tes souvenirs."

Cedric avait l'air d'être sur le point de lui arracher la potion des mains dans l'instant, donc Harry continua rapidement le discours qu'il avait mentalement préparé à propos de possibles effets secondaires. "Pourtant," commença-t-il, "si tu prends cette potion, cela pourra aussi se passer de deux façons. Cette potion est habituellement utilisé pour lutter contre de petits morceaux de mémoire ayant été altéré, pas des vies entières. L'afflux soudain d'une telle quantité d'information mènerait beaucoup à souffrir de dommages cérébraux permanents. Cependant, due à l'esprit hautement développé de ta nature vampirique, il y a une très grande chance que tu traite tout ça aussi facilement qu'un humain traiterait la quantité normale de mémoire restauré.

"D'un autre côté, il y a une plus petite chance que ton cerveau ne gère pas autant qu'on l'espère à cause de tous les souvenirs à propos de choses que tu pensais auparavant impossibles et non-existantes. Si cela devait arriver, j'aurais besoin de ta permission pour aller dans ton esprit pendant que tu trieras tes souvenirs et te maintenir jusqu'à un certain point détaché émotionnellement afin que tu puisses avoir les souvenirs et les émotions amenés par ces souvenirs sans être submergé. Le mauvais côté de cette éventualité serait que je connaîtrais aussi tes sentiments et émotions à partir de ce point mais, comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt, les chances pour que cela soit nécessaires sont très basses. Sache s'il te plaît qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu souffres de dommages cérébraux."

"Si je te donne ma permission." Pointa Cedric.

"Puis-je être cru ?" Demanda Harry. Cedric acquiesça. "Si les choses ont l'air de mal se passer, j'entrerais quand même dans ton esprit."

OooO

Edward sourit tristement et hocha la tête. "J'apprécie ton honnêteté." Il pensa aux possibles effets secondaires pendant une bonne seconde avant de tendre la main pour la potion.

Le sorcier, Harry Potter, un nom qui chatouillait sa mémoire avant que cela ne disparaisse aussi, lui tendit la fiole et Edward la but en une goulée.

Son esprit éclata en couleur.

OooO

Harry regarda placidement Cedric s'évanouir, disant rapidement à sa coven que, vampire ou non, c'était une réaction normale après avoir bu cette potion.

Harry leur ordonna ensuite de déplacer Cedric sur le sol et de se préparer à le maintenir au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et qu'il commence à se débattre. Il leur expliqua que cela pouvait prendre deux minutes pour que chaque année de sa vie soit proprement réintégrer, sans compter les trois années pendant lesquelles où il avait vécu sous son faux nom.

Harry observa attentivement les yeux de Cedric, sachant qu'au moindre signe de que son esprit ne pouvait pas supporter le flux soudain, ils seraient les premiers à le lui indiquer en passant de sa nouvelle teinte ambre à son ancienne teinte bleu clair et inversement.

Le temps venait juste d'indiquer que Cedric était entré dans sa dix-septième année de souvenirs, l'année la plus délicate due à sa supposé mort, quand les choses commencèrent à mal aller. Les yeux de Cedric changèrent de couleur et son bras s'éleva, frappant le visage de la voyante ressemblant à un lutin, Alice, avant que son compagnon, Jasper, ne soit capable de le maintenir au sol. Emmett sauta sur la jambe de Cedric avant qu'il ne puise frapper la compagne du Sire, Esme, sur le côté. Rosalie attrapa l'autre jambe de Cedric et Carlisle maintint son autre bras alors qu'Esme se déplaçait pour soutenir sa tête et Alice se mit à cheval sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de ruer.

Harry passa une jambe au dessus du torse de Cedric et plaça ses mains sur celles d'Esme pour lui indiquer comment elle devait placer la tête de Cedric pour qu'il puisse avoir un bon accès à ses yeux.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et plongea dans l'esprit de l'autre.

OooO

Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil auparavant. De vieux souvenirs fabriqués d'un père distant et d'une mère mourante dans une ville infectée par une maladie furent balayer et remplacer par sa véritable vie avec des parents qui l'adoraient dans une maison magique.

Ses premiers épisodes de magie accidentelle, son premier balai d'entraînement, ses premiers pas, sa première dent. Ils se rangèrent avec soin dans sa tête, attendant juste ce moment de nostalgie qui le pousserait à les regarder à nouveau.

Il ne s'embêta même pas à s'inquiéter devant l'extase qu'il ressentait du fait que sa vie redevienne exacte. Quelle importance le nom qu'il allait utiliser, où il allait vivre, ce qu'il allait faire, quand il était face à un tel sentiment de _justesse_, si complet et écrasant.

Edward, Cedric, Edward, Cedric, Edward, Cedric, _qui s'en souciait_ ?

Il regarda les souvenirs, ressentit les émotions, les traita et les géra tous alors qu'ils passaient.

Recevoir sa lettre, aller à Poudlard, sa répartition, son premier cours, son premier essai de Quidditch, son premier match, sa première petite-amie, son premier baiser… La liste continua encore et encore et il chérit tout ces souvenirs. C'était sa vie, sa vraie, véritable vie, qui il était, qui il serait. Comment sa coven avait-elle osé essayer de lui caché ça ? Comment avaient-ils osé le lui prendre en premier lieu ? Il n'avait jamais su à quel point il se sentait déséquilibré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau 'réparé'.

Edward, Cedric, Edward, Cedric, Edward, Cedric, Cedric, Cedric, Cedric, Cedric, Cedric… Cedric Diggory. C'était qui il était.

Amos et Carolyn Diggory s'en souciait. Les autres Poufsouffle s'en souciaient. Ses amis Serdaigles et Gryffondors s'en souciaient et, oui, même ses amis Serpentards s'en souciaient. Il comptait pour eux, et ils comptaient pour lui, tous, jusqu'au dernier, parce que c'était qui il était. Cedric Diggory.

Cedric arrêta de penser à sa famille et ses amis quand sa dernière année en tant qu'humain commença à flasher devant lui.

OooO

Harry trouva rapidement la conscience de Cedric et l'éloigna un peu, essayant d'ignorer autant qu'il le pouvait les souvenirs qui revenaient. Il regarda Cedric parler avec ses amis et étudier et finir ses devoirs juste à temps pour la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch. Il observa alors que Cedric et son père fouillaient de fond en comble une colline dans la lumière matinale pour trouver une chaussure sale. Il vit depuis la perspective de Cedric alors qu'ils se rencontraient officiellement, sentit ce que le garçon plus âgé avait ressentit, et ce qu'il éprouva le choqua.

OooO

Cedric avait à peine remarqué que le garçon qu'il regardait était le même homme qui se trouvait dans son salon et qui avait été obligé d'entrer dans son esprit avant que les émotions de ses souvenirs ne le rattrapent.

Il observa quand son souvenir regarda le souvenir de Harry alors que son père disait quelque chose de grossier et embarrassant, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Pourquoi le devrait-il quand Harry – gentil, sincère, courageux, altruiste Harry – le regardait de ses yeux brillants et férocement honnêtes ? Il les fixa, les fixa _vraiment_ et tomba au fond, fond, fond, fond… Il tomba plus vite et plus fort que jamais auparavant. C'était comme si il s'était prit un cognard à trente mètres d'altitude.

Cedric regarda le reste de l'année alors qu'il tombait de plus en plus amoureux de Harry; son sens de la justice, sa détermination, sa force face à l'adversité, son amour pour ses amis et son familier et sa _vie_. Il regarda alors qu'il essayait de le cacher en sortant avec Cho, en faisant des blagues avec ses amis, et en regardant le moins possible le magnifique garçon plus jeune.

Finalement Cedric regarda alors quand la lumière fonça sur lui dans le cimetière, passant à travers un Protego informulé et rapidement placé et fauchant sa baguette, le laissant en vie suffisamment longtemps, _juste suffisamment longtemps_ pour le ramener à Poudlard et le sauver. Cedric regarda tout ça et sut que si il était mort à cet instant précis, cela aurait été exactement comme il l'aurait voulu; avec Harry, près de Harry, ayant Harry le protégeant et, peut-être – _peut-être juste pour un instant_ – l'aimant. (2).

OooO

Harry pleurait à cause de toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit venant de l'homme plus âgé. Il essaya de se forcer à se détourner mais ne pouvait pas alors que Carlisle était appeler pour changer Cedric, il ne pouvait pas alors que Cedric hurlait de douleur pendant trois jours entier, ne pouvait pas alors que les premiers mots hors de la bouche de Cedric quand il se réveilla, les derniers avant que sa mémoire ne soit altérée, furent: "_Harry_ ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry ?"

Harry ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait… simplement pas.

Puis Dumbledore finit ses sorts et tout s'arrêta, et ensuite, tout ce que sut Harry fut qu'il regardait dans de lumineux yeux ambres.

OooO

Cedric ne savait pas quoi dire alors qu'il regardait le visage strié de larmes de son ancien camarade de classe mais, juste comme ces trois longues années plus tôt, le premier mot hors de sa bouche fut: "Harry…"

OooO

Harry se releva et se dégagea de sur Cedric, ignorant les regards curieux des Cullen.

"Je n'avais aucune idée," réussit finalement à dire Harry, ses mains bougeant pour essuyer son visage.

"Tu n'étais pas sensé," lui dit Cedric. "Mais maintenant que tu sais…" Il laissa sa phrase s'éteindre.

"Je ne… Je ne peux pas…" bégaya Harry. "Je… Je dois penser." Et il transplanna.

OooO

Cedric s'élança aveuglément vers l'endroit que Harry avait quitté à peine une milliseconde plus tôt, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir la vitesse vampirique si il ne pouvait pas attraper l'homme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne transplanne.

Il frappa le mur, remarquant à peine la pierre éjecté dans la forêt.

"Edward ?" Essaya Alice avec hésitation.

"Je m'appelle _Cedric_ !" Cria-t-il, frappant à nouveau le mur. "Où est-il allé ?" Chuchota-t-il dans un souffle, se fichant que les autres puissent l'entendre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais même que te –" Commença Rosalie avant que Jasper ne lui mette une main sur la bouche, mais Cedric entendit quand même le reste dans ses pensées; **- préoccuper à propos d'un quelconque humain inutile ?**

"La ferme !" Rugit Cedric avant de se tourner vers Alice, la pointant presque ave accusation. "Où est-il allé ?"

"Ed- Cedric, dans l'état dans lequel tu es je ne pense pas-" Commença-t-elle avant que son compagnon ne la coupe.

"_Dis-le lui_ juste Alice !" La pressa Jasper. Elle se retourna pour le regarder. "Fais-moi confiance." Et elle le fit.

"Et bien, je ne peux pas tout _voir_, je pense que c'est sa magie qui me bloque, mais j'ai la très forte _impression_ qu'il est-"

Cedric prit la position dans ses pensées et partit.

OooO

Harry regardait le terrain sous lui, beau et plein de vie, depuis sa position précaire en haut de ce qu'il pensait être un vieux sycomore. Il n'en n'était pas sûr. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un chêne pour ce qu'il en savait. C'était plus le domaine de Neville.

Harry avait toujours été aussi haut que possible quand il avait besoin de penser. Il était comme un chat à ce niveau-là. A Poudlard cela avait toujours été une des tours d'Astronomie mais il avait toujours préféré les arbres. La pierre était froide et insensible; avec les arbres il pouvait presque sentir leur force de vie les maintenir où ils étaient, sentir les milliers d'insectes, oiseaux et animaux à qui il offrait un abri. Les arbres étaient des protecteurs, comme lui l'était.

**Ouais, et qu'est-ce que je protège maintenant ? Moi-même de Ginny ?** Il frissonna à la pensée de la rouquine. Cela avait été une énorme erreur, mais il avait réellement cru qu'elle avait dépassé son béguin enfantin, pas qu'elle l'avait juste prétendu parce que Hermione – gentille, intelligente, naïve Hermione – le lui avait conseillé. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il court vers elle à travers un champ de fleurs avec un anneau de mariage et un sourire. **Ouais, ok, beurk**, pensa Harry avant de décider d'éviter le sujet.

Il était venu à Forks pour restaurer la mémoire d'un autre, rechercher une rédemption pour quelque chose dont il se blâmait encore, et peut-être faire le voyage retour vers l'Angleterre avec l'autre garçon parce que, surement, il voudrait revoir ses amis et sa famille et, peut-être, son ancienne petite-amie. Mais non. A la place il découvrait que la personne qu'il avait toujours considéré comme, au mieux, une bonne connaissance était amoureuse de lui; et maintenant Harry avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et de décider de comment il se sentait par rapport à la situation.

Il s'assit et réfléchit.

OooO

Cedric trouva Harry en moins d'une minute, sachant exactement où était le vieil arbre. Il avait souvent grimpé jusqu'à la cime pour renifler sa proie. Cedric ignora le manteau de Harry à la base de l'arbre, regardant plutôt en l'air pour voir l'homme assit, seulement habillé d'un vieux jean, d'un pull et de bottes de combat usée.

Il escalada discrètement l'écorce, conscient quand il l'atteint que Harry savait qu'il était là.

OooO

~~~~~~ POV Général ~~~~~~ **Harry** ~~~~~~ Cedric ~~~~~~

"Je suis désolé." Pas vraiment. "Tu n'étais pas sensé le découvrir." Je mens. "Du moins pas comme ça." Regarde-moi !

Harry se tourna vers Cedric et le vampire fut une fois encore piéger dans ce regard férocement honnête. "Ne sois pas désolé." **Ce n'est pas ta faute.** "On ne peut pas contrôler ce genre de chose." **Comment est-ce que je le saurais ?** "Mais tu ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de choses pour moi." **Parce que je ne crois pas que je pourrais jamais ressentir la même chose. La guerre a tout prit.**

"Pourquoi ?" Parce qu'on est tout les deux des hommes ? Parce que je suis plus vieux ? Parce que je suis un vampire ?

Harry secoua la tête. **S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas faire ça.**

"Harry, dis-moi." Supplia Cedric. "S'il te plaît."

"Tu ne comprends pas !" Cria Harry, entendant le battement d'ailes d'oiseaux surpris qui s'enfuyaient. "Tu ne pourras _jamais_ comprendre !"

"Alors _fais_-moi comprendre !" Cria Cedric en retour, désespéré d'aider l'homme si clairement blesser. Laisse-moi entrer. Laisse-moi te guérir. Laisse-moi essayer.

OooO

"Je sors tout juste d'une _guerre_ ! Et je ne veux pas dire il y a un mois ou même une semaine. Je veux dire, Voldemort venait _juste_ d'être tuer quand j'ai été appelé pour venir ici. J'ai eu _un jour_ de repos avant d'être décharger à l'aéroport. Je n'aurais probablement même pas eu autant si ils avaient capable d'obtenir un portoloin internationale au lieu de devoir réserver un billet d'avion. Le but de ma vie _toute entière_, tuer ce bâtard psychotique, a été accompli au prix de tant de vies et d'enfances.

"J'ai un filleul auprès duquel je dois retourner et dont je dois m'occuper parce que ses parents ont refusés de rester hors de la bataille. Il est en ce moment avec sa grand-mère qui vient juste de perdre sa fille unique, son nouveau beau-fils et son mari depuis je ne sais pas combien d'années !" Il se força à ravaler ses larmes et dans un furieux mouvement soit de désespoir pour faire Cedric comprendre ou de cruauté pour faire qu'un autre partage sa souffrance, Harry attrapa le visage de l'autre et la maintint là alors qu'il le forçait à vivre à travers les trois dernières années de sa vie.

OooO

Douleur. C'était tout ce que ressentait Cedric. Une douleur horrible, profonde, _aveuglante_. Il regarda alors qu'ami après ami, famille après famille étaient vicieusement détruite avant leur heure. Il regarda alors que la vie de Harry était dévoilée devant lui, juste un crève-cœur après l'autre après l'autre. Il ressentit le coup de chaque perte comme Harry l'avait ressenti. La peine de chaque allié assassiner, chaque personne torturer, chaque secret découvert alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la fin de cet homme inhumain derrière cette guerre inhumaine déchirant Harry avec chaque pas crucial jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Voldemort tombe et qu'il soit de retour dans l'arbre avec l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

OooO

Harry regarda Cedric, une douleur pure dans le regard, et il ne se débattit pas quand l'autre l'attira contre son torse dur dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, Harry se relaxant graduellement contre les muscles froid. Harry resta juste assit là, enveloppé dans les bras d'un homme qu'il croyait mort, et se laissa aller.

OooO

Cedric l'étreignit simplement. Il ne parla pas, il ne bougea pas, il ne respira pas. Il tint simplement Harry alors que l'autre homme trempait sa chemise, jurant qu'il le protégerait contre les horreurs de ce monde. Il était plus fort, plus rapide, _plus intelligent_ maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin que Harry le protège comme il l'avait désiré toutes ces années auparavant. Cedric prendrait soin de Harry comme personne ne l'avait fait. Il le jurait.

Soudain, une nouvelle voix entra dans son esprit.

**Je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos de ma vie, à propos de ça, à propos de tout. Je ne sais pas si il y a une quelconque possibilité que je puisse t'aimer comme tu m'aimes. Je ne sais pas si c'est une autre chose que Voldemort m'a prit ou si je suis simplement trop engourdi pour le moment. **

**Toute ma vie j'ai été le Garçon Doré toujours là, toujours prêt, le gentil, l'innocent, le fort, le protecteur. Et voilà ce que je sais je sais que je veux quitter le monde sorcier un moment, je sais que je veux essayer de nouvelles choses avant de m'inquiéter à propos d'un travail, je sais que je veux voyager vers des pays exotiques et apprendre leurs cultures, et je sais que je veux que tu sois là avec moi.**

Cedric baissa les yeux vers Harry, l'ambre rencontrant le vert vibrant. **Parce que je sais que je veux essayer. **"Si tu es sûr que tu veux encore de moi," Ajouta Harry, semblant inquiet pour la première fois.

OooO

"Je t'ai attendu pendant quatre ans," chuchota Cedric, son souffle froid contre les lèvres de Harry. "Je suis sûr."

Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas à être 'le protecteur'. Il pouvait être juste Harry.

_**FIN**_

1-Jeux de mot pas vraiment faisable en français. Le mot 'fork' veut dire fourchette en français, faites le calcul !

2- L'auteur a mis une note qui semble lui tenir à cœur à propos de cette phrase alors je me suis dit que je pouvais vous la traduire. Je ne suis plus à ça près ! Alors la voici :

Note de l'auteur: Il y a très, très longtemps, j'ai lu une histoire nommée _Empathy_ je crois, et elle était racontée du point de vue de Cho Chang à propos de l'amour secret de Cedric pour Harry. C'est là que j'ai pris l'idée et je crois qu'il est possible que j'ai (je ne _sais_ pas, mais je _crois_) piqué _"Cedric regarda tout ça et sut que si il était mort à cet instant précis, cela aurait été exactement comme il l'aurait voulu; avec Harry, près de Harry, ayant Harry le protégeant et, peut-être, peut-être juste pour un instant, l'aimant."_ de cette histoire, ou tout du moins quelque chose d'approchant. Je ne me souviens pas de l'auteur mais si il se trouve qu'il/elle a écrit cette phrase en premier (et si quelqu'un pouvait me le dire, ce serait fantastique), je suis vraiment désolé et je le 'disclaim' maintenant.

Note de la traductrice : Vous voyez, cette note a vraiment l'air importante pour l'auteur donc je pense avoir bien fait de la traduire. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette nouvelle fic. Oui je sais, encore un OS, mais je l'ai tellement aimé lui aussi que je n'ai pas pu résister, et si c'est encore une crossover c'est parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en pas asser en français, surtout des finis. Donc voilà, c'est ma petite contribution pour tous les lecteurs francophones qui recherchent désespérément des crossover complets !

Bye tout le monde,

HarPys


End file.
